blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Power/Credits
Executive Producers Jeff Borkin Ellen Martin Series Director Scott Pleydell-Pearce Directors Bronwyn Dennison Miguel Martinez-Joffre Art Director David Chambers Produced By Nisa Contreras Line Producer Rashi DeStefano Supervising Producers Kirsten Newlands Sarah Wall Producer Jennifer Lynne Anderson Production Manager Ryan Pears Coordinating Producer Victoria Fox Associate Producers Erika Bud Robbie Hetzron Production Coordinators Stephanie Johnson Queenie Law Jody Morrison Robert Tatgenhorst Executive Assistant Paulina Orozco Production Assistant Hannah Ferenc Written By Halcyon Person Morgan von Ancken Head Writer Clark Stubbs Script Coordinator Veronica Pickett Director of Curriculum and Development Christine Ricci, Ph.D. Curriculum and Development Supervisor Katherine Papazian Curriculum and Development Coordinator Caroline Aldas Science Consultants Leonisa Ardizzone, Ed.D. Benjamin Gallant Kristin M. Hager, Ph.D. David E. Kanter, Ph.D. Curriculum and Development Art Supervisor Amanda Summers Curriculum and Development Artists Syr-Ivan Bennett Niki Foley Curriculum and Development Assistant Leah Hainline Featuring the Voices of Nolan North Kevin Michael Richardson Nat Faxon Ramone Hamilton Dee Bradley Baker Jeff Bennett Molly Jackson Reed L. Shannon Voice Directed By Charlie Adler Original Casting Sarah Noonan, CSA Gene Vassilaros, CSA Casting By Lyberti Nelson Shannon Reed Casting Assistant Molly Miller Dialogue Recorded At Nickelodeon Animation Studio Manager of Audio Production/Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield Recording Engineers Manny Grijalva Matt Corey Dialogue Editor Robbie Hetzron Music Song Animatics Directed By Victoria Fox Robot Power & It's Blaze Written by Scott Krippayne and Michael "Smidi" Smith Produced by Michael "Smidi" Smith It's Blaze Performed by Scott Krippayne Underscore By Randall Crissman, Paul Rhim, and Grady Shawver, and John Zuker for Noiselab Music & Randall Crissman Music Vocal Production Joleen Belle Joachim Svare SVP Music Doug Cohn VP Music Colleen Fitzpatrick Music Talent Manager Eleanor Vainshtok Blaze and the Monster Machines Theme Mason Rather JP Rende Performed by Kyle Gordon, Mason Rather and JP Rende Main Title Design and Animation Jin Bae Robert Bandel Alan Bolivar Lindsay Booth Jeff Borkin Erika Bud Roberto Celles David Chambers David Chen Duchane Correa Rafael Decloedt Chan Deng Joe Deng Omar Espinosa Mike Foran Christopher French Miguel Gamez Gerome Gan Robert Ghobril Lee Greenwood Jiyeon Han Gary Hughes Jason Julich Sarah Kohler Gavin MacLean Ellen Martin Miguel Martinez-Joffre Lucca Mederios Juan Miranda Quirola Ian Moir Daniel Neal Scott Pleydell-Pearce Shane Poettcter Colin Robinson Alex Salmar Casey Sanborn Cristal Shea Aguirre Katrina Stanco Portia Sung Dane Whang Benjamin Wangsawidjaja Brian Wong Storyboard Supervisor Robert Bandel Storyboard Artists Kevin Kobasic Jennifer Batinich Eric Brown Storyboard Revisionists Rebekie Bennington Denny Fincke Lauren Gramprey Carly Monardo Janice Rim Storyboard Maya Assistant Jasmine Andres Animatic Editor Morgan-William Turner Assistant Animatic Editor Avram Dodson Lead Designer Ian Moir Character Designer Niki Foley Senior Designers Andrew McKeachie Daniel Neal Designers Addison Bell Jiyeon Han Phongsiri Lipipattanakul Title Card Design Mike Foran Rebekie Bennington Modeling Supervisor Colin Robinson Lead Environment Modeler Christopher Corvelli Lead Modelers Joe Deng Christopher French Senior Modelers Yufei Chen Robert Ghobril Cristal Shea Aguirre Modelers Morgan Boyd Caitlyn Hais Koji Itoh Woong Park Henry Pham James Shaw Andy Wong Rigging Supervisor Matthew Park Senior Rigger Alex Salmar Riggers Alan Bolivar Si Tao Li Studio CG Supervisor Robin Shea CG Supervisor Jason Julich Show Technical Director Andrew Herd Layout Supervisor Allan Phan Senior Layout Artist Cyndil Tanner Layout Artists Tida Kangwankiattichai Euna Kyung Brenna McCrae Palmar Palmarsson Lead Animators Stefan Bekolay Lee Greenwood Enrique Perez Belen Marmaneu Senior Animators Anna-Maria Blazs Adrian Butler Miguel Gamez Sarah Koehler Adrian Butler Manuel Gomez Gavin MacLean Animators Hayley Banks Lindsay Booth Amanda Buchan David Chen Lina Chow Duchane Correa Wei Dai John Ryan Fry Deidre Hebig I-Ling Hsu Matthieu Langlois Min Jee Lee Dan Mao Jason Nguyen Reeman Presto David Ruiz Mariel Sayuno Jennifer Sun Chirag Tanna VFX Supervisor Gary Hughes VFX Artists Karl Bildstein Jeff A. King Che-Ting Ivy" Pai Anoop Reddy Lighting Supervisor Rafeal Decloedt Lead Lighting Artist Kolin Hansen Senior Lighters Omar Espinosa Katrina Stanco Lighters Chan Deng Scott Leung Amiel Lopez Juan Miranda Quirola Dane Whang Theodore Wittmann Brian Wong Senior Director, Post Production Clem Hobbs Manager of Post Production Ryan Smith Post Production Coordinator Greg Fitzpatrick Editors Adam Kube Patrick Thornton Jonathan Williams Online Editor Tom Harris VP of Technology Troy Brooks IT Manager Zorion Terrell Systems Administration Thomas Belle Dick Gao Kevin Kwok Lorne Jee Martin Sykes Derek Wong Pipeline Producer Alice V. Kaiserian Pipeline Supervisor Richard Dixon Pipeline Joshua Bretag William Diack Balroop Johal Mark Lin Jonathan Loubert Kent Martin Christian Overacker Diego Stoliar Michael Wright Studio Technical Producer Lil Babic Supervising Sound Editor Jeff Davis Sound Editor Stefan Seslija Dialogue Editor Melanie Eng Re-Recording Mixers Fanny Riguidel Stefan Seslija VP, Creative Animated Production Logan McPherson Production Legal Austin Wong Controller Janice Taylor Production Finance & Accounting Evelyn Chan Sherry Dunn Marjorie Familiar Technical Operations Naomi Camacho Ayla Kaluski Jack Reynolds Tom Smith Special Thanks Cathy Galeota Sarah Landy Lee Ann Larson Analise McNeill Marcy Pritchard Kay Wilson Stallings Teri Weiss Royal Bank of Canada - Leanne Harry Executive in Charge of Production Jonathan Foss With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit DHX Media_end_card.png Nickelodeon productions logo 2018.png © 2018 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. To return to the Robot Power episode summary, click here. Category:Credits Category:Season 4 credits